memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
1993 (production)
:For information dealing with this year in the timeline of the fictional ''Star Trek universe, see 1993.'' Events January * 3 January - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine is launched in the US on first-run syndication by Paramount Pictures's Viacom, piloting with the episode . The series was created by Rick Berman and Michael Piller, having begun production in the last half of . * 10 January - , the first regular episode of DS9 Season 1, airs. * 11 January - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 57 and 58. * 16 January - Glenn Corbett dies. * 17 January - airs. * 24 January - and air. * 31 January - and air. February * 7 February - and air. * 14 February - and air. * 15 February - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 59 and 60. * 22 February - and air. * Pocket TOS #63: Shell Game by Melissa Crandall is published by Pocket Books. * The first Pocket Books DS9 novel, Emissary, an adaptation of the TV premiere by J.M. Dillard, is released in the US. March * 1 March - airs. * 5 March - Herschel Daugherty dies. * 12 March - Fred Phillips dies. * 14 March - airs. * 15 March - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 61, 62 and 63 (end season 5). * 19 March - Alden McWilliams dies. * 21 March - airs. * 28 March - airs. * Pocket TOS #64: The Starship Trap by Mel Gilden is published by Pocket Books. April * 4 April - airs. * 18 April - airs. * 25 April - and air. * 26 April - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 64 and 65. * DC TOS volume 2 #45: "A Little Man-to-Man Talk" is published. * DC Comics releases "The Star Lost", a graphic novel collection of issues #20 through #24 of their DC TNG volume 2 series. May * 2 May - and air. * 6 May - First-run airings of TNG recommence in the UK on Sky One with . : - Robert Becker dies. * 9 May - and air. * 16 May - and air. * 17 May - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 66 and 67. * 23 May - and air. * 30 May - airs. * The Pocket DS9 series of novels releases its second installment, and first original story, The Siege by Peter David. June * 5 June - Michael P. Schoenbrun dies. * 7 June - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 68 and 69. * 10 June - Richard Webb dies. * 13 June - and air. * 20 June - The abbreviated 20-episode DS9 Season 1 ends with the airing of and TNG Season 6 ends with the airing of . :- Adam Taylor Gordon is born. * Pocket TOS #65: Windows on a Lost World by V.E. Mitchell is published by Pocket Books. *29 June - James Henrie is born. July * 5 July - Cody Klop is born. * 10 July - Sam Rolfe dies. * 15 July - David Brian dies. * 18 July - Davis Roberts dies. August * 2 August - CIC Video begins its release of DS9 in the UK with volumes 1 and 2. * 8 August - Mickey Morton dies. * Production begins on DS9 Season 2 and TNG Season 7. * Pocket TOS #66: From the Depths by Victor Milan is published by Pocket Books. * The Pocket DS9 series of novels releases its third installment, Bloodletter by K.W. Jeter. September * 6 September - UK VHS releases: TNG volume 70, DS9 volumes 3 and 4. * 19 September - Star Trek: The Next Generation begins its seventh and final season with the episode . * 25 September - airs. * 26 September - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine begins its second season with the episode . October * 3 October - airs. * 4 October - UK VHS releases: DS9 volumes 5 and 6. airs. * 10 October - and air. * 17 October - and air. * 18 October - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 71 and 72. * 24 October - and air. * 31 October - and air. * Pocket TOS #67: The Great Starship Race by Diane Carey is published by Pocket Books. November * 7 November - and air. * 8 November - UK VHS releases: DS9 volumes 7 and 8, Special Collectors Edition. * 14 November - and air. * 21 November - and air. * 22 November - UK VHS releases: TNG volumes 73 and 74. * 23 November - UK VHS release: Star Trek - The Screen Voyages * 28 November - and air. December * Pocket TNG releases the hardcover novel Dark Mirror by Diane Duane. * 31 December - Robert C. Johnson dies. Unknown *UK VHS release (Movies): cs:1993 (produkce) it:Produzioni del 1993 nl:1993 producties